


Braver

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Soobin is a babie, Taehyun is a babie, Universiy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: "You should get your anger in check Taehyunie. You can't just slam people on the table. On their own party too." Soobin scolds him, patting the soft locks."He deserves it." The younger scoffed. "I know there was a catch but he's ridiculous thinking I'll let go of you for his money.""Why not..."Or.Soobin feels insecured but Taehyun was there to reminds him how amazing he is.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Braver

**Author's Note:**

> At first this is just about 300 hundreds words drabble inspired byTaylor Swift's Fearless. Then the vlive where Soobin looks back to Taehyun and Taehyun encouraging him to speak broke me. They are so precious 😭😭😭💔
> 
> Please be kind, I just want to break my heart even more with this.Taebin is my favorite TXT ship like seriously their bond is just so precious. 😭 How Taehyun would probably fight anyone that would question Soobin's leadership and how Soobin sees Taehyun as his support. They are each others safe place and I don't know? I think people should know that????????

Taehyun has always been small compare to Soobin. Sometimes it's cute and funny how Soobin can easily see the top of Taehyun's head or how the younger male needs to tip toe to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.  
  
Now, Taehyun was not that small, and would be categorized as taller than the average but Soobin made an effort to put the jars on higher shelves on their cozy apartment so Taehyun have to need his help, let him wear his clothes to point out their size difference, and his favorite, enveloping him in a warm embrace that completely hides him from the world. It never fails to make Soobin smile because Taehyun would try to poke his head above his shoulder just like a kitten that is being drown in soft blankets. If he let Taehyun know this comparison, he would surely get a kick on his shin. 

But if there's something that Taehyun can beat Soobin's bigger structure, these are his always curious eyes and braver heart. And it proves right now with how Taehyun tugs on his hand, leading him somewhere he's not familiar to. But Soobin doesn't feel scared, maybe he's upset right now, disappointed even, but that's because of the event moments ago. 

Taehyun was angry for sure, though Soobin can only see his back, his tense shoulder should be enough to confirm it. Yet Soobin feels the most secured.

"Stupid piece of shits." 

He heard Taehyun mumbled between gritted teeth. 

They were walking right now, the rain that stopped seconds ago drenching them to bones yet Soobin was warm inside out.

"It was fine. I was used to it." He said, trying to pull them to stop but Taehyun was determined to bring them somewhere.

"It wasn't fine. You're not supposed to get used to it." The younger replied, tightening his grip on their hands and Soobin was glad that Taehyun's was small or else he'll cut his blood circulation there. 

"Don't be angry..." Soobin tried to calm him pulling harder this time and succeeded. 

Taehyun turns to him and Soobin hold his breath at the sight, his throat constricting painfully. 

"I'm not angry." Taehyun muttered softly but his action was harsh as he brush his tears away from his eyes. 

Soobin cleared his throat, tugging Taehyun to his chest. "And now you're crying..." He pointed, running his fingers to Taehyun's wet and tangled locks. 

" It's the rain." Taehyun replied, his voice muffled, being his stubborn self again. 

Soobin chuckled fondly. "What ever it is." He said, because no matter how much he lied, the redness of the rims of his eyes and little sniffles speaks enough truth. "But seriously, it's fine." 

"I'm sorry..." Taehyun breathed after few seconds of silence. "We should have not go. I know they are shits but I still force you to." 

Soobin just hummed, letting Taehyun say what's on his mind. 

They attended a party, hosted by one of Taehyun's colleague so it means that there are more people from his batch from their old university. Taehyun doesn't have the nicest circle of friends, downfall of coming from wealthy families that most of them were just forced to get along to survive college and form a camaraderie for future businesses. Taehyun thought it'll end when he graduated, but it seems that faking smiles just have to continue when the host, Hyukjae offers investment to Taehyun's little sanctuary and he just couldn't let that go, not when they were facing financial problems because the animals that were rescued just keeps increasing. It's also a way to finally announced his relationship to everyone and stop the attention they doesn't want so he let his little boyfriend bring him along. 

It didn't turn out well. 

Dating Taehyun wasn't easy. Not because of the younger male himself but the admiration and expectation around him. Who would have guest that out of all the hearts and wealth Taehyun was offered to, he's gonna end up choosing Soobin's. A veterinarian in the making who's afraid of blood and coos endlessly at the animals he get across with.

Taehyun was a far fetch, out of his league he must say, a graphic design major with a mess up sleeping pattern but still aces every term exams and manage to lead the soccer team to the regionals. He's also often at the other clubs, sometimes playing the piano accompanied by his honey sweet voice or just sitting in front of the art students, letting them draw his masterpiece like face.  
  
And Soobin was just in the corner, fascinated by his junior whose name being passed lips over lips with compliments and complete admiration. But one stressful morning made their paths crossed coincidentally, or maybe destiny.

Soobin was trying to sneak in an injured kitten to tend it's leg, and he tried so hard to keep it silent but the pained meows can't be stopped from echoing around the hall of the lockers and because of his growing panic, he failed to notice another figure occupying the place at that early. 

"Sunbae-nim" 

Soobin jumped at the call, almost crashing the little feline on his grasp.

"Is that a cat?" Taehyun asked curiosity present on his wide eyes.

The older tried to hide it and groaned when it made another noise once again. "It's injured." he told him with a sigh escaping his lips, finding it useless to lie. "I was about to take him to the laboratory, my kits are there."

Taehyun nodded. "Right, you're a biochemistry major. You should bring it quick, Sunbae."

Soobin blinked more than once, wondering how does the younger knew about him, and why he's letting him sneak the cat when it's forbidden. 

All his thoughts though was interrupted by the crying on his hand.

"It's loud. The professors would hear it's meow." Soobin complained, more to himself because he wasn't expecting that the Kang Taehyun to care at all to getting involve with his act that could bring them to detention.

"Can I hold it?" Taehyun asked, tilting his head on the side and offering his small hands (at least compare to Soobin's) out.

"I'm not sure..." the older mumbled and hesitantly puts the black kitten down on Taehyun's waiting hands, careful with it's injured legs.

Soobin was slightly offended when the cat he was trying to comfort for minutes quickly snuggles at his junior, a pout on his lips and about to protest. What he wasn't prepared for was the contagious smile that spreads across Taehyun's face, starting from his eyes and to his lips, then grinning proudly at Soobin's way.

Taehyun was portrayed as cold, and always bored, but that moment, Soobin only witnessed a child like innocence. And maybe, just maybe, Soobin's heart beat skips uncontrollably.

  
There were questioning stares when the two of them hangs out together, walking casually at the hallway like an old pair of friends. Soobin tried hard to make it casual, but he heard some of the whispers, like, "Where does Taehyun pick that senior?" or "Is it Taehyun's boyfriend?" all with a scowl and disappointment. But what can Soobin do? He himself questions this friendship he formed with the younger.  
  
"Hyung, you're graduating soon..." Taehyun said suddenly when they were helping each other with their school requirements at the younger male's place.

Soobin nodded.

"I have a gift for you."

"You don't have to." Soobin frowned, expecting Taehyun to get whatever this gift was when he stood up, not the younger cupping his face, and leaning down, their lips meeting softly as silence occupies the background.

"T-Thank you, I guess..." Soobin muttered dumbly when they parted after seconds, face red and full of confusion.

The younger huffed as he went back to his place opposite to Soobin. "That's a lame way for rejection Hyung." He said, pulling the older male's notes and books and arranging it in front of him, as if they had finished their works and it's time for Soobin to go. An invitation for him to leave.

Well he tried.

"Rejection of what? " Soobin asked slowly.

"Hyung" Taehyun whined, he's so close on breaking the older male's neck with this clueless facade in excuse of being kind and breaking his heart. "I've been courting you for a year now and I don't think I can continue, not when you're graduating soon." He admitted, frustration on his voice and his eyes show just as much.

He doesn't want to push his feelings to Soobin right now when it's him who's running out of time, but there are signals that he might like him back, or maybe Taehyun read it all wrong.

"Wait-what? You're courting me?" Soobin almost shouted, his eyes blinking rapidly and lips parted.

"Are you stupid?" The younger frowned. "I give your favorite bread every morning and banana milk at lunch. I bring you out to dates and been clingy to you all this time! Hyung be serious!"

Soobin gasped at the confession. "I thought the bread was for Kai" He protested.

"I just buy his egg tart along and he paid me back for it" Taehyun replied, all calm was gone. 

"But you're clingy to everyone..." Soobin answered, voice wavering.

He wasn't aware, he never let his imagination reach as far as the younger liking him back, he doesn't need to hurt himself thinking when it'll just remain on his mind. So all those things Taehyun did for him, he doesn't delude himself and think it means something else..

"Yeah, because chocking the other guys could count as being clingy." Taehyun groan, hiding his face in his palm. "This is embarrassing."

Soobin tilted his head to better look at the younger male's face, a fond smile on his lips. "I'm sorry Tyun, I didn't know..."

Taehyun dismiss him with a sigh. "Forget it." He said, straightening his back, eyes determined. "I'll court you properly, don't give me your answer yet."

"Why?" the older asked, the curved on his lips was still there if not getting bigger. Watching Taehyun whose usually always composed now squirming on the carpeted floor of his own room was a sight Soobin surely enjoys.

The younger huffed again. "What do you mean why? Of course I want to—" 

"No" Soobin interrupted. "Why do you think I don't like you back." And by now, he must look like fool, grinning widely when Taehyun gape at him.

"Oh..." Taehyun breathed.

Soobin chuckle lightly. "All this time too, I'm trying to give you hints. Those morning coffees, do you know I bought it on the other street, not actually just in front of my house. But I don't mind the extra walking because those made you happy. And if you're still doubting, you should start counting how many hoodies and sweaters in this room are actually mine because you always forgot to bring yours when it's obvious that you get cold easily."

Taehyun actually looks around then gets a weak flick on his forehead.

"Don't look far, that's my sweater you're wearing." Soobin told him. "You're getting dumb suddenly. Where's my straight A Tyunnie I fell in love to?" He jokes.

Taehyun holds a pout he wasn't aware of, tending his abused forehead.

"You talk too much, Hyung. Just kiss me." 

And that's the end of their friendship that was replaced with something that they both hopes to be their forever. 

But forever was a blurry picture Soobin tried hard to see. People's words and standards forced his insecurities to fog up his eyes again. Making him think that someone as good as Taehyun was a person undeserving to be tied to him.

And that was yet again proven when even after years, people's opinions does not change.

  
The event started peacefully, barely recognized Soobin while almost everyone acknowledge Taehyun's presence but the older doesn't care because his boyfriend held his hand tight with his tiny fingers. What affects him great was the judgmental eyes, disapproving look and the always the same whispering. 

"Soobinie Hyung." Taehyun called his attention with a frown. "You okay?" 

"Yeah of course." Soobin answered immediately.

"We can leave if you're not feeling well." The younger reminds him, giving a gentle squeeze on their intertwined hands. 

Soobin force a laugh, shaking his head. "I'm seriously fine. I'll just find the other. You can go associate with your future investor. Get their moneys for our babies" Soobin told him with a laugh, pushing the younger male's shoulder slightly. He can't always be scared and insecure. It's just a little party with spiteful whispers around. Nothing he was not used to.

With hesitation on his eyes, Taehyun let go of his hand. "Just let me know if something happens. Anything" 

And with that, they parted, with Taehyun striding elegantly across the room, socializing as he gives his perfected for business smile until Soobin cannot longer see him with the sea of people. He sigh on his lonely table, unable to find his other friends for some reason, might be because those shits aren't here and probably late or Soobin just didn't have enough energy to use his feet. But then it's okay to be alone, in just few a minutes or hours, Taehyun will pick him up with a successful deal.

"You're Kang Taehyun's boyfriend, right?"

Soobin looks up, eyes meeting a man he often see back in their university. He nods, hands clenching on his lap.

"You don't deserve him." The man, Hyukjae, the host of the party said. An ugly mocking smile on his face, trying to look friendly despite his words.

"I know..." He replied quietly. As if he didn't tell that to himself already. 

"In all honesty, it didn't crossed my mind that you guys will last. You know, with you graduating and Taehyun having this reputation of uncaring and cold prince." Hyukjae told him, smiling at the people who passes by.

A protest was at the tip of Soobin's tongue, not for the first sentence, he somehow believe that its true, but the adjectives that people keeps associating with his lover. Taehyun isn't any of that, if you just peel the covers, you'll know that Kang Taehyun was just a softie, a little too much clingy and a boy full of wisdom and kindness, you'll wonder how it all fits inside his tiny body. God, he can't even drink a bitter coffee that Soobin have to buy him this specific one that's just more of a sugar than anything else.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." he said, standing up not before giving a warm fake smile.

Soobin stayed rooted on his seat. He wanted to stop him, there's nothing to talk about, Taehyun always reminds him how he is more than enough and that if he feels lacking, then the younger will help him grow. 

But insecurity is a bitch and Taehyun being all this perfect doesn't help him. And out of everyone, Hyukjae actually comes close as someone ideal for his Taehyun, tall, rich, also smart and of all things, an epitome of confidence.

He can only watch as the two bump to each other at the nearby table, Taehyun's face shows irritation, probably because he's been talking with many people for a while now. Maybe he could scold him again for that, if he's still Soobin's after this.

From the distance, Soobin can easily witness the interaction, with the shorter male's expression changing to delight when Hyukjae's face comes to his view. He trusts Taehyun, but he's also aware of what he can offer, the comfort of his warm embrace couldn't be compare to a mansion that the other man probably owns. And thinking about that makes a sting on his chest.

He was forced to watch as Hyukjae puts his left hand on Taehyun's shoulder with a smile on his lips that the younger male reciprocated, reaching at the arm with his delicate fingers all while conversing as if they are in their own world.

Soobin made that his cue to leave and save his face from shame and his heart from breaking in public. But he doesn't even stepped back when in a blink, Hyukjae's back was laying flat on the table, the breaking of glass and plates and clutter of metal utensils echoes at the now silent hall.

Taehyun was glaring down at the host as gasps and whispers continue, but now directed at the scene that his little lover did. Damn. Sometimes he forgets that Taehyun is a black belter in Taekwondo.

He muttered words that Soobin couldn't catch up but those was enough to immobilize Hyukjae from his place, with few people smiling in satisfaction, as if waiting for this. Soobin can swear they did, with Hyukjae's sour attitude and all, they surely did. 

In a second, Taehyun was holding his hand, walking both of them out of the event that leads them to where they are now, both soaked from the rain because the younger male refused to take refuge.

"You should get your anger in check Taehyunie. You can't just slam people on the table. On their own party too." Soobin scolds him, patting the soft locks.

"He deserves it." The younger scoffed. "I know there was a catch but he's ridiculous thinking I'll let go of you for his money."

"Why not..." He didn't want to go back to this conversation again. It must be tiring for Taehyun already.

The younger stared at him, hurt and feeling of being betrayed on his eyes and Soobin wants to erase that quickly.

"Do you not want me anymore?" Taehyun asked in a small voice you wouldn't think that he just flipped someone for how vulnerable he looks. "Or do you like tall guys now..."  
  
Soobin's eyebrows meet. "Why would I?"

"You just said— Oh god hyung" Taehyun groaned, palm on his face, and the situation seems very much familiar. "We should stop doing this." 

The older just looks at him, puzzled, a cue for Taehyun to continue. And he did, arms cross on his chest.

"You think that guy was after me?" He asked with a raise of a brow.

Soobin nodded.

"You think that shit chase me to bathrooms and anywhere to flirt? You're ridiculous Hyung." Taehyun told him, rolling his eyes. "He's been trying to get you from me since like college." he added with a grimace.

"Why would he?..."

Instead of answering, Taehyun just wrapped himself to the older. "You should start seeing yourself how I see you, Hyung." he whispered but loud enough for Soobin to hear. His tone was sad, as if he already knew what's going on on his boyfriend's mind. And he probably did, with how hesitant he is on leaving Soobin alone, afraid of him getting lost on his own insecurities. "Why didn't you tell me?" Taehyun asked softly.

"It's nothing..." Soobin sigh. His arms around Taehyun's back tightening.

"You're amazing hyung." the younger chirped, looking up to Soobin with wide and honest eyes. "I didn't know what I wanted to do with my future back then before you came. I just thought, fine, I'll finish graphic design then work hard, be rich and work again. University was confusing but then you're there, picking injured animals and sneaking them inside your laboratory. I thought it was ridiculous until you gave me Hobak." Taehyun told him and Soobin remembered the very event where everything started. When he didn't know where to put the cat he just tended to because he already gave most of his friends animals that he helped before. He himself already owned three cats at home so his house wasn't an option anymore. He was sure he have to let it go back on the street, as disheartening as it is. But Taehyun offers his home, though he's unsure because he never had a cat before. And Soobin thinks that maybe that's the reason why they keep talking. Taehyun begs to differ.

"You're too attentive and kind to me hyung. And though you look confuse most of the time, you know exactly what to do when I don't. This little sanctuary we build from scratch, it's because of you, it makes you happy and that makes me happy. I don't know where I would be if it's not with you." 

As Taehyun finished his little speech, there are wetness on Soobin's eyes. It's stupid of him that he's only realizing it now fully how much he actually meant to Taehyun. That there are hundreds of reasons to let him go but he never give up on them. Not when Soobin was on his lowest or when Taehyun was on his highest.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything..." Soobin mumbled, a hand on his eyes to hide his tears.

"You didn't." Taehyun replied with a smirk, pulling Soobin's hand away from the view to show the business card between his fingers.

"That's a lot." The older gasped, with Taehyun's thumb brushing under his eyes naturally. 

"of course Hyung. I'm the straight A Taehyunie you fell in love to. Gotta use that brain. Now we can work and tend the animals and still be rich ." Taehyun replied, hooking his arm to his boyfriend as he told him the story where he got all the deals in that short time.

"Let's hurry hyung, it's going to rain again." Taehyun said, looking at the dark sky.

Soobin just smiled lazily and in love. "We're already soaked. Let's just enjoy it." He said, pulling Taehyun closer to his side, not caring that they are wearing fancy suits. 

The younger just shrugs and continued talking, but truthfully, Soobin's focus was on the way the corners of Taehyun's eyes crinkles when he smiles, his little fangs showing as he laughs, or when he move his fingers on Soobin's hand. Noticed how Taehyun is just as in love as he is. That the ground could break but Taehyun would still hold his hand into safety. That Taehyun would trust his life into Soobin and Soobin was more than glad that he could do the same. And that he can be scared, because Taehyun would always teach him how to be brave the many ways he could possibly know for Taehyun might be small, but his braver heart was enough for the both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated ❤❤


End file.
